Shreeb the teenage vampire
by Ice-Demonata
Summary: I used to be normal 16 year old teenager until one fateful night...  Cancelled due to laziness... sorry


I used to be a normal 16 teenage boy. I used to love drawing and playing games with my little brother, Michael. That's all a thing of the past now. Now I spent all my time with my master, Darren Shan. (A/N: Just in case you haven't ever read cirque du freak, Darren Shan is a vampire prince. A vampire prince is a general of the vampire clan. I don't know anything about the person I'm writing this for so I'm just guessing stuff about him.) The reason why I became a vampire is a long story, but if you're willing to listen I'll tell you…

I was usually a quiet child. I would always be drawing, studying, or playing video games. I didn't exactly grow up in a "safe" area. I won't go into details about that. Well anyways, one day I was just walking home from school and I passed this mysterious man, dressed in nothing but rags. The man looked to be about in his early forties and he had some stubble on his chin. He was just lying on a brick wall to a Burger King. He was holding a flyer that I think he was holding out to me. He said nothing but just held the flyer to me so I took it and read while I walked home. The flyer read:

Cirque du Freak

Friday only

See:

Sive and Seersa- the twisting twins

The Snake Man! The Wolf-Man! Gertha Teeth! Alexander Ribs! The Bearded Lady!

Darren Shan and his performing spider Madam Octa! Rhamus Twobellies- World's Fattest man!

Not For The Fainthearted! Some Restrictions Apply!

I was intrigued by the flyer. I definitely wanted to watch the spider because all the spiders I've ever seen didn't do anything or just bit somebody. I looked at the price and saw that it was $50. I had over $200 but the question was if I would be allowed to go to this. As soon as I got home I went up to my mom and said," Mom, what's a Cirque du freak?" As soon as I said that she went as white as a sheet, making me regret asking her about it.

"Andrew, long ago greedy conmen would lock away people who looked different than us or had special abilities, treat them like dirt, and allow the public to come and tease these people. Don't worry Andrew, Cirque du Freaks were outlawed long ago."

With this information I went into my room and looked at the directions on the flyer about where to buy the tickets, just then my annoying 12 year old, little brother barged into my room, looked at me on my Van Gogh bedspread and took my flyer.

"Shreeb, what are you doing with this flyer?"

"Nothing Michael, now please give it back before I go and kick your face."

"Look Shreeb, I can see it ain't nothing, so why won't you tell me what this is and who you got it from."

"Fine, but only if you promise to not tell Mom or Dad, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Well I got it from this guy in rags that was just holding it out to me. He was just lying on a brick wall to the burger king. His clothing was full of patches and rags and he looked like he hadn't bathed in a week. You want to look at the flyer he gave to me?" Andrew holds the flyer out to his brother. Michael reads the flyer with full interest.

"That's sounds so cool. Can I come?"

"Well you can, but you're going to have to supply your own ticket, and the tickets cost $50 each."

"$50!"

"Yup and unless you can supply your own money your just not coming."

"I'll go count my money and try to earn some."

"Alright but just remember that you have to earn all that money by Thursday or else you won't be able to go."

"Got it, well bye."

It was Monday so Michael had all the time in the world to earn that money, I on the other hand already had like $200 in my bank account. I went to work on pre-calculus homework, and then went to sleep. In My dreams I imagined what this so called Cirque du Freak would be like.

The next day I showed the flyer to all my friends and asked if they had ever been to a Cirque du Freak before. They all said no and then interrogated me about the flyer. I couldn't tell them much because I don't know much about this circus.

I went through the whole day becoming oblivious to the day's lessons that I was supposed to be learning. As soon as I came home I found I saw Michael having a lemonade sale. God isn't there any brains left in that kid.

"Michael are you brain dead? You can't rack up $50 dollars in 4 days by using a lemonade stand."

"Yes I can, just watch and learn from the pro."

"Whatever it's your time your wasting."

With that I walked away from my brother and went inside to start on my science homework and book report. At eight thirty at night I heard Michael scream out loud saying, "I made $20. Take that society!" I wonder what Mom is thinking right now as her son is screaming like a banshee over twenty dollars. Michael has confirmed my suspicions, he is brain dead.

"Monkey, so what you earned $20 dollars on your first day. Jeez get a grip for crying out loud."

"You're just jealous, because I worked harder than you ever did in your entire life!"

Suddenly our mom decided to into the fight. "Why are you boys bickering about money?"

Oh crap how do we answer this? I mouthed to Michael to not say anything. "Mom, we're both at that age where we start caring about our money."

"Well okay, but don't start yelling at each other because of it, and use it wisely unlike your father." With her sentence she left sensing that we were both holding something from her.

"Damn that was close. We've got to be more careful what we say until this thing blows over."

"Yeah that was scary. Imagine if she found out we were going to the-"

Out of the corner I saw our mom behind the wall, apparently eavesdropping on us. I immediately put his hand up to his brother's mouth to keep him from ending the sentence. I kept his hand there until he was sure that his mom wasn't eavesdropping on them anymore.

"What was that for?"

"Mom was eavesdropping on us, that's what."

"Oh well anyways before all the eavesdropping moms and screaming about cash, I was going to ask you how are we supposed to actually get the tickets and how are we supposed to get to the circus without mom or dad knowing?"

I thought this over for a few minutes then answered. "Dad is always a neutralized threat after he comes home from 'work' every day. Mom on the other hand is going to be a difficult matter. On the night we take off for the circus we both say we're spending the night at a friend's house. Don't worry about the tickets, that's my job. I'll just tell mom I'm going out with Anju then go out and buy the tickets."

"Isn't that a little unfair to use Anju like that?"

"I'll treat her to a movie or something. Whatever, well let's worry about her later. Right now let's worry about your lack of money."


End file.
